Lost
by millagro angelina sofia marie
Summary: She's moving. Again.To the middle of know where but will this move help her get over her misery or will her world finally crash and burn. Is it all true or was it a lie. The dreams. The spark. The voice. was it all real. would she finaly open up. fallow Toriesa Jhonson in my first ever story. not that good with a summary but hope you like. MIlly xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic. hope you like please R&R. its always good to hear from somebody weather it be good or bad. tell me what you think. sorry for the spelling im working on it.**

** ~ Milly xoxo**

* * *

chapter 1

New

I knew I shouldnt have been surprised but I was. Once again we were moving and even though four days ago I watches the delivery van leave with all our things I still didnt want it to keep hapening. Im fine with it but matty is going to get sick of it sooner or later. He's only six and he can't help but love new things. Jason on the other hand just made captain, I dont see the point in trying out for sports. Were going to be gone in a few months anyway. And now hes off again, today is tryouts for soccer, he tried to get me to try but after a ling argument about the pros and cons he gave up. This time the move was for a biger house, yep moms pregnate, with another boy might I add. Matty couldnt wait till he became a big brother. The town was small and the people are supposed to be knit close, suposibly their grandparents grew up together. the durt from the road blew up and around behind us trees rushed by from the sides and above me. I killed the ignition and locked the doors behind me. Though there where no othe vehicals in the lot its better to be safe than sorry. I walked around the back of Rosendale high and to the stadium that jason said they where supposed to go to tryout. Just as he said, there was a sweaty group of guys all by the cooler getting water. I looked at my phone they started not long ago, it was going to be a while. I sat down and watched silently as the went through drill after drill . I dont know how people could just sit and watch a sport, I am definatly more of the one to play. I walked down and went towards the cooler they where at earlier but stayed back into the shade. Jason dribbled the ball throught the cone with ease, one touch forward then kicked. He just made it becouse the golie had a slight hesitation. After a few more people ,who were fairly well, went they were offered another water break. Jason ploped himself down about three feet away. I silently crept out of the shadows I was right behind him about to attack and my phone buzzed jason turned quickly. His smile grew I thought you wern't coming till late tomarrow. I finished early. I said with a shrug. I was pulled in to a sweaty hug but I didnt mind it has been a while and I missed him. I sat down next to hil "that last kick..." He turnedto face me and I fallowed sute. I tucked one leg under me and let the other one sway back and forth. "was it that bad?" " no, but you would have missed if not for that hesitation, but you did really good just don't take that extra step and dont power kick it your going to pull something." his eyes rolled " anything else mother?" " yeah, drop the attitude" "wha-" jason was cut off by the whistle. This time they broke off into teams ,one whereing white peni's and the other team red. Jason started off the ball and the game began they where pretty even one side no morw better than the other. Jason went up to get the ball and in a nervious panic kicked the ball realy hard it made impact with jasons head everyone stoped in shock I jogged over not careing that I caught some peoples atention. I bent down to inspect his face. His hand went up to touch his nose and I swatted it away. "dont touch" I warned as they began to crowd around. I looked at him "its red and will swell but you wont bruse. His nose was a,diffrent story there was to much blood, and it was still running out of hi nose. I took off my sweat shirt and began dabbing the blood away. He hissed in pain "stay still" I said as I inspected it with a little more clarity "its deffinatly not broken, you'll be fine but until you stop bleeding you can stand and watch." And before he could say anything I added "it'll only take a few mineites." He looked over at someone and a voice said "i agree, take a few mineutes to clean up then you can join us" I helped him up "bull in a china shop" I said "this one was not my fault" he retorted "no, but it is your fault your accident prone, I think it was from all those broken mirrors." He laughed as he walked away. "hey" it was the guy who agreed with me. "Hey" I smiled "im coach Cam, soccer coach" ohhhh now I see. "nice to meet you" "do you study medicine?" "no, but growing up we did some dangerous stunts so I thought I might as well know the basics." "you didn't check for a concussion" "yes I did he was responcive and he caught him self before he hit the ground. And getting hit with that ball no matter how close at the speed the ball was kicked would at the most cause minor swelling" "what are yoy doing here?" "oh, im jasons little sister." I explained. He smiled " "nice to meet you " "you too"  
"thats trash" I told him as he went to hand me the jacket back " there is know way I can get all that blood out." I checked him out one more time before okaying that he could play. I took the bloody sweat shirt to throw it away which happened to be around thirty feet of the goal posts. "heads up" someone yelled the ball was headed right towards me. I stoped it with my stomach controled it in front of me and sent it halfway into the field. I pitched the sweat shirt and went back to the bentch. I was so tiard from today, though it felt as if I did nothing. But as soon as I was ready for bed I was passed out.  
I hated first days of school everyone looks at you judges you stares it always makes me feel uncomfirtable being in a crowd of people that I dont know or trust. The whole day seemed to go by really fast. And once again I found myself doing nothing yet feeling beat. The next day was not off to a good start I woke up twice during the night gasping for air with sweat clunging my clothes and blanket to my body making it hoter and harder to breathe. I threw the blankets to the side. A shiver ran down my spin as the a.c washed over me. I looked at the little digital clock next to my bed. I had to blink a few times the focus the numbers. I read 6:45. It was set to go off at seven but I might as well start to get ready. After a long shower I threw on a pair of blue tight-fitted faded jeans, a black tanktop, and a white v-neck. Once dressed I comed through my hair, blowed it dry, and put it in a ponytail. I slipped on my white converse, grabed my phone and headed down stairs. "mornin sleepin beauty. I was wondering if you purpously were trying to make me late" I rolled my eyes and grabed an apple from the crisper. Discarting the rest of my apple in the trash can, we headed oututhe front door. "aren't you forgeting something?" "shoot" I turned to rush back to the house but was stopped by ace. He had my bag in his mouth. He barked his welcome as I ruffled his fur with a promise to go on a run after school. thought it was a small Rosendale High was streaming with kids. I had first and last period with jason so atleast their was that. In the class the teacher welcomed me and introduced herself as . I took a seat in the back and took notes the whole time. The next class was not as easy to find but I managed. I walked into the class a few mineutes late somee students were grateful for thr interuption , some it obviously upset them, they all stared. This routine happened over and over again through out the day. Lunch couldn't have came any sooner I dropped of all my things off in my locker except for my phone and ipod. I got my food and found a shady tree and sat under it listening to music and finishing my food. My alarm on my phone went off allowing me enough time to dump my trash, get my things, and find my next class. Photography. It was tricky but I found it it was in a portable in the far back of the school. and once again I found my self late. All eyes turned towards me. " I hope you found it ok were kinda in the back" there was something about her that made me instanty like her. I slightly smiled and took a seat in the corner to await instructions she went to the corner and brought me a camera a realy nice, expensive camera. " you can use this for to day" "thank you" " we are starting a new progect today, so you came at the perfect time." Heres a packet on all you need to do . Goodluck" " you said this was supposed to be a group project" "im getting to that " " for this peice you may work with whom every you desire " there was murmmering as everyone left the class "you may leave your things if you want I always lock up if I leave" I nodded . I walked out of the class not knowing what I wanted to take pictures of. The assignment was to take fifty inspiring photos an create a collage. I turned up my ipod halfway up I had sensitive ears and I could only turn I up so loud before it gave me a migrane. I sliped the camera strap over my head and let it hang on my chest as I scrolled through my music. I picked kryptonite by three doors down, and set it to repeat all. I found a tree and climbed it I took some shots but realy wanted to take them of the forest it was captivating and full of diffrent things if you looked close enough. I walked around the campose not really careing where I was going. Taking pictures of thingsThat vaigely interested me. I went to the classroom a little early. I walked up to "can I ask you for a favor?" I asked her "sure, what is it?" She complied sweetly. "can I borrow the camera for a few days, mine is packed in a box somewhere in my house and I have no clue where" "sure not a problem at all" "thank you ill get it back within a few days" I was late again I checked the girls locker room but it was locked so I moved to the gym door and found people sitting I opened the door and walked in every and I mean every head turned. I ingnored them and took a seat next to jason. The coach was looking at me. "Mrs. johnson" he said I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. He motioned for me to come to him with a finger. Their was wispering as I made my way back down the bleachers. "yeah?" I asked " since you interupted my class you will be helping me demonstrate today. I didnt say anythind I just turned and walked back to my seat and rummaged through the front pocket of my backpack till I found it. I walked back down the bleachers and next to the teacher I fliped my head over and gathered my hair together on the top of my head I fliped my head back up as I secured the hair tie and pulled my ponytail tight. "okay." I need another voulenteer jason was the first to rise his hand "jason" he called he came and stood beside me "what are you doing?" I wipered "haveing fun" a little smile crept out and I rolled my eye. "what are we doing?" I asked the coach. He walked to the side of the bleachers and fliped a switch. Jason turned "wow" I turned to "did that just come out of the floor?" he asked shocked. I scofed and turned ro the coach "i dont get it" he threw a volleyball at me and I caught it "you are going demonstrationg." I threw it back "sorry I dont play" he threw it back "well your gunna have to to pass the class" when I didnt say anything he continued telling us how to procede and all the rules to playing. I payed no intention to him I sat on the floor and payed no attention to his run down. "jason, toriesa please choose one side of the court. "my names tori" I told him in an eritated tone" "i got left." Jason told me I crossed the room to the other side noticing that their where more people on my side of the court. I turned and faced jason glareing knowing he did that on purpose. the coach passed the ball to jason "serve" was the only thing he said. Jason complied and it came towards me I caught it and rolled it back to him. "toriesa." " my name is tori." "why didnt you pass the ball." "you never told me to you only told jason to serve." "play." He growled "thats all you had to say." I smiled knowing it was only going to irritate him more. Jason served and I passed it back he passed it. "now that you can stand still and bairly do any thing why dont you start trying to score." His attitude was visably refered to me. Jason smirked and served. It was short so I moved to it and passed it back. Then moved back to the middle he shot it short again and had droped to my knees to get it up he was to far back so I took my chance I hit it up towards the net I jumped up and spiked it. He was so close to it but missed. "oh you are so on" jason challanged. He really brought it. By the time we were both where wiped out. I pulled my ponytail tighter and went to get the ball. A whistle blew and I winces my ears were kind of sensitive and it rung in my ears for a few more seconds than when it actualy stoped. I threw the ball to the coach, grabbed my bag, and started towards the door. "i thought you didnt play" "i don't, though that doesn't mean I don't know how to." And with that I left. I found jason with a group of guys most of whom I saw yesterday at the tryouts. I walked up to jason "good game."he said I just rolled my eyes. "what are your plans today" I asked " we have tryouts today, why?" "trying to see if I can go for a run when we get home." I shrugged I watched them run around the track as they warmed up. As they started doing drills I started taking pictures they were good too. I had a feeling of being watched. "hey" a voice called but I kept taking pictures. "hey" he called again but it sounded more of stop that than an actual hey. I looked over my shoulder. Crap. I jogged over to the guy. "what are you doing." I repremanded. "excuse me?" The guy said. I ignored it. Ace layed down and put his paws over his eyes. "go." I said and pointed he slowly walked away. "are you okay" "yeah, he was trying to take a bottle of water." I turned and looked around. Ace saw me looking at him. "Don't do it" I wispered don't-" he took off running in to the middle of the field I took off jogging after him. I stoped and whisled. Jason passed the ball,an looked at me with a worried look "ace." I called out his eyes widened. ace intercepted the ball using his head to dribbled it back and forth threw three people when he got in the goal box he shot and made it. They all staired. Ace trotted up to me and gave me a slobery kiss on the hand. Jason walked over "what was that about." " he was trying to cheer me up, thinking I was in a bad mood. Sorry." a whistle blew and a group of guys crowded around what I presumed was the coach. He we have a water break coming up i'll talk to you than. The boy that origionally spoted ace had the crates of water in his hands "need help?" I asked "um, sure." I walked over to him and took one and handed it to ace "give it to jason" I said and took another for myself to carry. Ace walked up to the group first and pushed his way to the middle we fallowed he droped it at jasons feet. "good boy" jason praised. Ace barked and turned in a circle than layed down with his head on his paws and looked up at me. "no." I said trying not to smile. he turned his head to the side and wined. The people around us laughed. "come on t.j let him play." Their was a courus of people agreeing with jason. "fine." I gave up. "you spoil him" I told jason "someone has to." I walked away. "where are you going" someone asked. "To the bentch to watch" I said without looking back. "if ace plays you play"jason said "why?" I asked turning around " becouse we are running drills and with out you well be uneven." I stared at him and he stared back." Fine" I walked over to my bag and shoved my white top in it so it won't get durty. I walked over to tje lines they were now set up in for two player passes. Jason pushed me to the front with ace. I got the ball kicked it out to ace, he nugged it back I shot the ball and it shot into the net. ace went up on two paws and turned into a circle with a bark. I skook my head and moved out of the way as jason and another kid passed the ball. Jason took the shot and jogged up behind me I ignored him. and watched as the others passed the ball. we went and ace shoy and made it. "good boy."i rubbed his head. He leaned in to my hand and I scratched behing his ears. We where up again. Ace passed me the ball but he didnt hit it hard enough, the goalie came up to try to receave it I ran forward and slid kicking ball around him and in to the net there was cheering behind me. I sat up and a hand was reached out to help me up I grabed it and was pulled to my feet. "thank you" I said as I brushed the dirt from my side. "thats good for today ill post up the lists tomarrow the guy who helped me up said. "who are you the coach?" I asked "captain" " my bad, about ace and all. He normaly listens to me but-" I trailed off."no problem it was ." Ace came up to me with my bag. "how'd you teach him that?" I shrugged. "he grew up with me. I decided it was easier to learn with someone who would always be there. He can practically understand almost everything I say." "how'd you learn how to play your really good, for a girl." I ignored his last comment. "i gotta go." I offered with a quick smile than headed to the car with jason "what was that." "what, you black mailing me into playing." I accused. " I wasn't the only one th-" "but you started it." We pulled up to a larg black iron gate. Jason typed in a code. It was gourgious the trees where lined on both sides of the dirt road meeting in the middle above us with moss hanging down in various spots. It was mesmurizing. As I opened the door I heard the pitterpatter of mattys feet at the top of the steps he barley turned the corner but once he did he was down the staires and into my arms in no time. "t.j, I missed you" "i missed you too." I told him as I fallowed jason in to the dining room where I found grandpa placing a pan of lesana in the middle of the table. " theres my favorite grandaugher" he said as he kissed my forhead "im your only grandaughter" "my point exactly" as we ate matty told me all about his school and friends. I am actually jeliouse of how they make friends so fast, Jason seems To think I have an attitude problem, along with the twenty or so therapists that tried to get me to talk to them in the past year and a half. " where's mom?" I asked as I was half way through washing the dishes.I handed the plate to Jason who dried and put it away. "she was called out. It'll be a few weeks." we finished washing the dishes in silence. "night" Jason called from across the hall "night I yelled back. I snuggled up next to ace and fell asleep.

* * *

**thanks for reading if i get some feed back will have another chapter up soon promise it gets more interesting off to do an five page essay on dirt :( snore so boring anyway have a good day see ya**

** ~ Milly xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two. i spaced it out this time so it was easier to read hope it helps and hope you like.**

**~ Milly xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 2

Brat pack.

My alarm went off. I pulled myself from my bed and got ready. I sat through my first classes and kept

my head down. I just have to get through one more class until lunch. I walked into the room and sat

down. I leaded agents the back wall. Someone sat down next to me I opened one eye to see that the

person who sat next to me was Adam. "what?" I asked "nothing, its just...you seem different than most

girls." " that's cuz most girls around here are of some equivalence to that." I said and pointed to a

blonde that walked into the room followed closely by two other rich looking girls. "speaking of her who

is she ?" I asked as I layed my head back agents the wall. "oh, that's just Skylar." He wasnt able to tell

me anymore the teacher walked in and began "today we will begin with our baby assignments." I sat

up and looked at Adam. "for the next month you will be caring for your 'child' it will be monitoring you

for your actions and how well you care for them they are to be named and brought to school everyday.

All of your teachers have been informed of this. once I hand you and your partner your child your

grading will begin. There is an even about of boys and girls so their should be no problem." She began

pairing up names. "you have to be kidding me" "it's not all that bad." "maybe for you, but I don't

know anybody, not to mention I don't have very good people skills." "that bad?" "Adam you are with

tori." He looked at me and winked. He began talking to another away I saw Skylar

seething. "i thing you girlfriends a little jealous." I told him and glanced at Skylar and then back to him

and his friend. "i mean if looks could kill id be six feet under." They laughed. I heard her huff angrily."

"seven." I corrected. his friend held out his hand "im nick nice to meet you." I nodded and began to look

for something to distract me. In walked or rolled in my distraction. They where baby carriers with the

babies in them and my god they looked real. "the advanced technology of today has allowed 'your

child' to move act and present themself as if they were a real ." I groaned and laied my

head on my desk. " it wont be that bad." Nick said "its just one kid." "maybe for you but I have four at

home and they are hard enough to keep up with." They looked at me " dads always at the office. my

mom is somewhere on another biseness trip. So im left to take care of Matty and grandpa, make sure

dad eats, keep track of Jason. Meals,soccer games,school plays, clean the house, homework, and walk

ace." " well than with all that practice you should get an A." I rolled my eyes. "so what do you want

girl or boy." I don't care you don't get to pick in life so why pick now." Adam went up and got our

'baby' "congratulations your now the mother of a healthy baby boy." I looked at the baby "whats his

name?" "Daniel" I smiled though inside I was hyperventilating. "hey" a girly voice said. My heart

skipped a beat. Beth. I meet beth a year ago. Though im the only one who can see her other than me

Jason is the only one who knows of her. Beth's a ghost yeah I freaky right. Whats even freakier is that

I can see her. She died in a motorcycle accident a few years ago. When she was sixteen. I'm the only one

who she can talk to so girl wise she's my only friend. "tori?" I looked up at the guys "wanna have lunch

with us, your brothers gonna be their with some other players from the team. "did he make it?" "he did

" the bell wrang cutting off what ever it is he was going to say. "I'll meet you guys there I have to drop

my things off." I went to my locker and the halls where empty I crammed my things in to the locker.

And closed it I turned and ran in to a wall of flesh,muscular flesh . "hey" I apologized and went to step

around him but he stuck an arm out to stop me. Adam and nick rounded the corner with their 'kids'. But

focused on the guy in front of me. " wanna play a little game?" He asked I looked up at him and in his

eyes I saw hunger and not for food and it pissed me off. I looked up at him with a stern face " not if you

where the last guy on earth and it was survival of the species." He pushed me back and I slide down

the lockers once on the floor. I looked up and he had a knife. My eyes widened. The guys slowed their

approach. I stood up. he came closer the knife out front. "common baby." "hey" nick yelled the knife guy

turned. Big mistake buddy. I went to escape but he hooked me and put the knife to my throt. I

sighed. Their rescue approache slowly came to a stop. Nicks eyes widened and adams jaw clenched. "

wanna reconsider your answer little girl." "is the knife supposed to scare me?" I asked nonchalantly. I

could feel the anger coming off him I just smiled. "is that your answer?" He questioned "no, my answer

remanes the same." I elbowed him in the ribs turned knead him in between the legs and as he leaned

down I grabbed his arm and twisted it around I leaned into his ear "not if you were the last guy on

earth. Oh yeah" I said taking one step away " real men don't use weapons." I winked and picked up the

knife as the guys came over. "you ok" "yeah no harm done." I assured while turning back to the man

who had tried to corner me. I pitched it and it landed stopping his retreating form stuck in the cork bord

inches from his face. His eyes widened. "not so fast" I said "i believe you owe me an apology." He

stumble an apology as he quickly left down the hall. I walked over to the knife and pulled it out of the

bord closed it and pitched it in the trash. " shall we.?" walked to the lunch room in silence. I walked

up behind Jason and placed my arms around him from behind and gave him a kiss on the cheek " I'm so

proud of you congratulations." "thanks " He looked me over "what did you do" I slightly

stiffened "why do you assume I did something" "tori" he growled "look some guy pushed up on me I

took care of it the end." he looked at me "defign tookg care of it" " well, I refused him, he threw me

into the lockers, pulled a knife nick and Adam and Nick slightly distracted him and I told him to go to hell the end"

after the well everything just flowed out. The table stared Jason couldn't even utter a word. "look im

fine no harm done okay." I gave him a look and he dropped it. But I knew it wasnt over. I stood up and

went into the line. I waited patiently in line and thanked the lunch woman after I payed for my water. I

walked back to the table only to be stopped by Skylar and her groupies. one of them walked right next

to Skylar. She must be lenient about the hiarky status. They stopped right in front of me. I stopped too.

"excuse you" I said "i believe you mean 'excuse me'" I was grouchy after the start of my day and I

couldn't be nice right now no matter how much I tried. "exactly excuse you." And I pushed between

them and walked to the table and sat down "what?" I asked when some of the guys looked at me

sideways. Nick explained "its pretty much law that you move out of the baker sisters way it shows them

respect." "when they earn my respect that's when they'll get it." It took me a minute "wait there's two

of them?" "yep, Stacy and Skylar." I turned to Jason. "let me guess. Twins, rich, spoiled, black pit for

hearts, and ring leaders of Rosewood's very own brat pack. How'd I do." I asked "Spot on,except you left

out the part where they are walking right over here." He smiled an evil smile. I narrowed my eyes "you

really must want me to get expelled. again." "wouldn't dream of it". "hey. Tori, right." I turned and

looked at the oh so famouse baker sisters. I didn't say anything. "i'm Skylar and this is my sister Stacy."

"so ive heard. Nice to meet you. Bye. I smiled and turned around and closed my eyes. "we where

hoping we could ask you a question." And I was hoping you would leave."shoot" I said "well we where

wondering how you made it on the soccer team." My eyes snapped open and went from Jason to Adam

then back to Jason. "I don't have an answer to that one sorry. Ask the coach." " its a guy's team. did

you. Ya know." I turned and looked at her "No I don't know but apparently you do so why don't you tell

me." "awwww she's angry." One of them whispered to another one."look im not one of those people you

can push around, and get me to do something for you whan you snap you over payed pampered

can call me names, do what ever you want. But at least have the courtesy to say it to my

face.-if you can manage that well be just fine." I grabbed my bag and flung it over my shoulder and

made it three steps before she stopped me "is that what happened with Elizabeth." "Liz, wasn't it"

Stacy added "she didn't have the courtesy to say it to your face." Skylar continued I closed my eyes

and took deep breaths. "i know your little by the way your no better than I am rich girl.

Except, your a fake" I turned and looked at them."im ten times the person you'll ever be."

"do you think Liz would agree with you." "you don't know me and more importantly you don't know Lizzy."

"really because I talked to someone who seemed to know a lot about the situation. Orwin ,Ivan, no Ian.

Yeah,we had a chat and he was cool about the thing. Mentioned something about a fight. I

lunged forward but was caught from around the waist. Jason. "let. Me. Go" I said as I tried to pull

from his iron grip. I elbowed him in the ribs. He let out an oomph. But his grip only got tighter. I was

spun around. And came face to face with not Jason but with Adam. It stunned me for a minute but I

heard Stacy's snobby voice call out "hit a nerve." "i can hit a lot more than a nerve." Adam started

talking to me his breath hot on my neck and ear. Witch was terribly came over

with our things. Adam had unknowingly calmed me down just by talking to me. That was a first." Tori. out.

now. car." Jason obviously to mad to even use sentences. I managed to push past them and get

through the door without another scene. I popped open the tail gate and threw my things in the back.

"breathe." Jason reminded me

I did. "sorry."i said "i just-im sorry." "i know,i know." He assured me it." " look im not trying to argue I

just want this time to be different okay." He smiled at me. "we're going to be moving in a few months, I

don't see the point." " the point is that you are a stubborn, hard-headed little sister that needs to listen

to her big brother and open up a little." "me? what about you?" "i go to party's, have a good time,

kissed a girl whole nine yards." "then where is this so-called girl and why haven't I men her." I asked. "i

can't bring anyone over especially a girl." "common it wasn't that bad." "you set her dress on

she was in it." "you know that was an accident. Plus it was two years ago." I smiled. "and it wasnt me

it was" "Beth" he cut me off. "yeah." My smile faded " I saw Beth today." "look stay out of trouble o.k."

He gave me a weak smile. And kissed me on the forehead. I sighed and bent down taking the spare key

from its hidden place under the back left tire. I pulled it from the magnet that holds it in place. I opened

the passenger door and reached under the seat "hey, slacker."

* * *

**chapter three will be up soon i really hope you enjoy my writing thanks to all that read :)**

**~ Milly xoxo**


End file.
